A Mob Story
by BeellyBeeaans
Summary: Recent college graduate Isabella has just gotten a successful head start on her dream career as a journalist. Jealous of her instant success, her boss threatens to fire her if she doesn't get the next story on one thing. A story that uncovers the secrets of the Masens, the Italian Mafia family. A mob story. BxE, AH..
1. Before It Began

Recent college graduate Isabella has just gotten a successful head start on her dream career as a journalist. Jealous of her instant success, her boss threatens to fire her if she doesn't get the next story on one thing. A story that uncovers the secrets of the Masens, the Italian Mafia family. A mob story. All while someone is threatening the already dangerous lives of Edward Masen and his family.

**Prologue:**

A simple story brought me to this life. A simple story brought me to him. Now, underneath my fingertips lay the button that could send this story off and end all. A gun to my head but a knife to his back. Press send and the gun is lowered but the knife is inserted and twisted. Delete and the knife is thrown away but the trigger is pulled that will release a bullet on a mission to blow my brains out. It seemed I had one decision to make. Love or life?

My free hand flew to my protruding stomach as I released a breath before saying what would be my last words.

"I love you, Edward Masen. We love you so much."

**Chapter 1: Before It Began**

_"We are all apprentices in a craft where no one ever becomes a master."_  
—Ernest Hemingway

**_Isabella's Point of View_**

"So tell me again how you gained so much success in such little time?" Angela, my best friend, asked me as she dashed around her room in search for something. Her brunette ponytail swung back and forth as she whipped around the room at what seemed to be an unusual speed.

"As I said before, I don't know. It seems like one minute I'm graduating from Northwestern and the next I'm a top journalist." I explained for what seemed to be the millionth time. Angela turned towards me with her glasses slipping down her nose and her big, brown eyes full of sympathy.

"I'm sorry for asking so many times, I'm just trying to wrap my head around it." She apologized before plopping down on her bed next to me. "Top journalist or not, you're still my best friend. Even if you're career is way better than mine and we're still stuck in this crappy apartment."

"Hey, it's not my fault you chose to do educating high school kids about Literature than writing it. What makes you want to teach high school anyway? It sucked ass for us." I laughed before we both shivered remembering the torture of Forks High. Angela rolled her eyes before continuing her execution of her bedroom.

"Because no teacher had even tried to help make a difference and I will not go about with allowing kids to ruin the lives of their classmates." She exclaimed as she rummaged through her drawers for the fifth time so far. I could understand where she was coming from as we were bullied by the more popular girls in our school. Angela and I had somehow gotten through it with each other but there were people who had nobody to help.

"What are you looking for anyway?" I questioned as I scooted to the head of her bed and climbed underneath the covers. The building's crappy heat had stopped working as well and my shorts were not enough to keep me warm.

"That damned necklace Eric had given me. He's been asking why I haven't been wearing it." Angela called back to me. Eric was her boyfriend who lavished her in gifts but was a pig. He thought if he kept giving her ravishing gifts then she'd turn her cheek to the way he's been treating her. Angela was too sweet to break up with him and she liked his gifts. As long as they weren't intimate and he wasn't screwing her and her feelings over, I was fine but that doesn't mean I don't give her shit about it for fun. "I've run out of excuses and he'll freak if he figures that I've lost it."

"I don't get why you don't let him go. He's useless." I pretended to be exasperated as Angela exclaimed in happiness.

"Because I have found the necklace!" She laughed at me as she placed it onto her dresser and turned back to the mess that lay waiting for her to clean. Waving a dismissing hand at it, she turned off the light and climbed into her bed with me. We liked to sleep in the same room sometimes as to keep from falling apart and becoming merely roommates. Also, the building wasn't exactly the safest and who knows what could be roaming around. "I'll clean it tomorrow. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Angel." I called into the night before my eyelids dropped and I succumbed to the sleep.

* * *

"Of all that is holy, how could you be late again and still thrive in the business!" Riley, my boss, yelled from behind me as I logged into my computer a mere two minutes late. My hair in a messy bun had been his sure indication that I was yet again running late. Rubbing my hands on my white skater dress and rolling my eyes, I turned towards my annoying boss.

"Mr. Biers, is there anything you needed from me? There must be a reason you have decided to grace me with you presence today of all days." I spoke professionally. Riley was always looking for a reason to fire me, or at least demote me to being his assistant again. But his boss insisted that I stay in the position I had now and Riley had no say so he instead took his anger out on me. Riley paused before narrowing his eyes into a glare.

"Why yes, Ms. Swan, there is a reason. I've decided you're next topic." I opened my mouth to respond but he interrupted me with pure hatred in his voice. "You will do well to write this story as it will bring you more fame than any other story."

"Well then, spill it although you are not at an authority to demand I write a story about anything." I spit back with just as much hatred.

"You're next story will be on the Masen family. You are to get as many secrets as you can into this story." He smiled wickedly as I knew exactly why he was so happy about this. A story like this would get me killed if it were revealed.

"That's not even the type of articles I write!" I exclaimed, anger hitting me like a tsunami wave. How dare he? "You can't do that!"

"I already talked to my father. He feels as if it is best if you expand your knowledge. Plus, it'll contribute greatly to business. Everyone will be buying the only newspaper with this _true_ information." Riley smiled evilly. "You want to be Chief Editor one day. You simply have to get the inside scoop on the Masens. But, it has to come from them directly. I want evidence of what they say. Make them spill their dirty little secrets."

"I have to write..." I gulped soundly. "...a mob story?"

* * *

**_Edward's Point of View_**

"It would serve you well to tell me why you were trying to deceive me before you force me to torture you so badly that you'll wish you weren't born." I whispered deadly in this poor excuse of a man's ear as he fought so uselessly against his restraints. The beating Emmett had already given him obviously wasn't enough for him. Pulling out my Les Baer 1911, I struck him in the forehead before shooting his left kneecap. The cries of agony empowered me as I bent to his level to get good eye contact. "Tell me what you know."

"I will never say anything to you, _stronzo_." He spit at me but not before I leaped out the way. Laughing, I shook my head at him. Bastard might as well have signed his death certificate when he decided to go against me.

"Have it your way, then." I chuckled before shooting his chest, grazing his heart enough for pain but not to stop it. Ignorant bastard was going to bleed to death in slow, agonizing pain while he was gagged. "Nobody can save you now."

"Let's go." Emmett, my right hand man, called to the boys as we walked out of the warehouse but not before throwing a match on the line of gasoline heading straight for the traitor's feet. The flames brought even more pleasure as his screams of pain filled out ears before locking the warehouse and climbing into our cars. "Dude, that was so fucking awesome. Remind me not to cross paths with you."

"Emmett." I warned although the smile was already breaking across my face as we started our journey home. Emmett's muscular body build would have scared anyone who didn't know how big of a kid he really was. We had known each other since birth and he had always been like a brother. My mother's face popped up on my phone screen before her ringtone had sounded. I knew to answer immediately. "Hey ma, what's up?"

"Where are you, _figlio_? I've made pasta and you're father is worried you haven't called back! I've called you 9 times and you haven't answered any times!" My mother's voice yelled at me through the phone. Worry evident in her voice as I pictured her face red and flustered. "Edward Anthony Masen Junior, you are to come home immediately, you promised we would have lunch together. _Non farmi venire fuori e si piegano e oltre il ginocchio, giovanotto!_"

"Mama, I apologize and will be home as soon as I can." I spill out quickly while listening to Emmett's howling laugh beside me. He knew better than anybody that the only person to ever scare me was my mother when enraged. Elizabeth Anne Masen was the true definition of a mama bear. She could weaken even the toughest of men with one simple look.

"You better or I will make sure that Emmett gets the most Tiramisu!" My mother exclaimed before taking a deep breath. "I will see you when you get home. Make sure you wash up before coming to the dining room table. Ti amo figlio."

"Ti amo mama." I sighed before hanging up the phone. Emmett's howling had quieted down but the insults were coming soon.

"Awe, big Edward Masen afraid of his mommy?" He said in the impression of a little kid. "'Mommy, I'm sorry. I love you!' Ha, you are the biggest bitch I've ever known in this business."

"Shut the fuck up, asswipe. You are scared of my mother, too." Dodging Emmett's punch and swerving the car, I continued. "Don't stop abusing me and I'll tell my ma to keep the Tiramisu away from you."

"You wouldn't do that! I'd shoot you before you ever kept me away from Mama Elizabeth's cooking, especially that Tiramisu."

Tiramisu was a traditional Italian dessert my mother would make to bribe or celebrate something. As her only child, I grew up doing everything I could to get some. Emmett, my childhood best friend, would steal it from me but I always found a way to repay him for that.

Time passed as I achieved a normal day. My mother's light lecture was the only difference but she softened up at the end. In my business, you always had to watch you back but with fall fast approaching, I thought it would be nice for a walk in Burnham Park. It was merely the end of August but when nature was at its peak before turning colors was the best time to appreciate it. I could appreciate the sparkling waters of Lake Michigan. I was a man who knew beauty when I saw it.

Lost in my thoughts, I continued my stroll down the pathway when a hurried body ran into me. Wrapping an arm around a tiny waist to prevent injury, I looked down to be captured by the most beautiful brown eyes.

* * *

**_Isabella's Point of View_**

"Come on, Tessa, move your lazy behind." I rushed my Husky puppy down the cemented path of Burnham Park. Tessa was only 4 months old and the laziest puppy I'd ever seen. I've made it a point to get out and walk her everyday around the same time so she wouldn't get too lazy or gain too much weight. Plus, nature was so beautiful this time of year that one would have to be stupid not to enjoy it. My brown jacket had kept me comfortable from the light breeze and my ankle boots had promoted me to keep the walk short. I had decided to leave my hair down to allow the wind to blow through it. Chicago wasn't known as the Windy City for nothing.

In my moment of unawareness, I accidentally ran into a brick wall. At least, I thought it to be a wall until I realized it was too warm and walls couldn't wrap their arms around you. I looked up into the most memorizing emerald green eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Tessa didn't want to walk and I just-" I hurriedly tried to explain before this man placed a finger on my lips. A current ran through my lips before he pulled his finger away as quickly as he had placed it.

"You talk an awful lot when you're nervous." A velvet smooth voice came out of his perfect lips. I looked up and noticed messy bronze hair that was begging to be tugged. Tessa's tug on her leash had brought me back to the green-eyed stranger in front of me. "Don't apologize for running in to me. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well then, if you claim so. What had captured your attention?" I was so intrigued by this stranger that I knew I couldn't just let him disappear with no confirmation of ever seeing him again. His long pause had worried me that I had offended him. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"Oh, it's fine. Just the nature, the beauty of it." His gaze scanned the park before wandering back to me. "But something more beautiful has captured my attention now."

"Oh." Blush spread across my cheeks as I glanced down at my now impatient dog. He hand softly caressed my cheek before he gently tugged my chin up to look at him.

"You have a beautiful blush." He whispered so quietly that I doubted it had been said. Tessa began to whine at the lack of attention she was being given and effectively broke apart our moment. Not wanting it to end, I thought of some way to continue this but he beat me to the punch. "Would you mind if I had walked with you and Tessa? I've seem to be intrigued with you."

"That's fine by me. But, Tessa has to get a little attention every now and then." The words spilled out of my mouth before I even had the chance to consider it. It seemed as if my mind was not working my mouth this time. This man chuckled as he placed a hand on the small of my back and that started us off.

Hours we seemed to have walked through the park. Tessa was happily walking and Mr. Green Eyes and I had been talking about little things, the weather, common interests, and everything else. I hadn't even realized that I still had yet to learn his name.

"I must be leaving soon. Tessa is getting tired and quite frankly, so am I. It was a pleasure meeting you..." I trailed off in hopes that he would finish the sentence with his name. When he hadn't, I huffed and placed a hand on my hip. "We've talked all of 3 hours and you have _yet_ to tell me your name. I know about your family, your favorite activities, and everything _except_ your name."

"I do not know your name, either." He replied smartly with a smirk gracing his face. He was right. So, I would give him what he wanted.

"I'm Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella." I paused, hoping he would tell me. When he refused, I hesitated before caving. "I guess I'm going to have to leave and never know who you are. Is that what you want?"

"No, sweetheart." An evil glint twinkled in his eye as if he was proud of who he was. "I'm Edward Masen."

**A/N: If you couldn't tell by now, this is my first story. I'm still unaware of how to make my story better and I do not have a beta. If anyone could suggest someone (it could be themselves), that would be fanfuckingtastic.**

**Here's a little you should know about me:**

**- I curse, a lot, in life and in my stories. I grew up around it and it kind of slips out so if it bothers you then I'm not sorry cause it's part of who I am as a person.  
- I grew up reading and writing a lot so if my ideas all spill out on paper, don't be afraid to tell me.  
- I was Team Edward from Day 1. I loved him since the beginning and I'll love him forever.  
- I like adding OC as main characters but I'll use the same characters in most of my stories. They would have different roles and personalities, though.**

**If you're still reading this, I love you. (: I'm really hoping to get some reviews so I'll bribe you. Write me a review and I'll send you a teaser.**

**Thanks!**

**xoxo, beellybeeaans (:**


	2. Making New Discoveries

**Important!: I'm going to start posting on a schedule. It will be every other Saturday. That gives me 2 weeks to make my chapters as perfect as I can since real life is very stressful. This is a short chapter and the rest will be longer.**

**Reposted due to the notes noticed by berryness.. Thanks! Let me know if I got them all. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot. (: I have a new awesome beta, SunflowerFran. She's freaking amazing!**

**_Previously on A Mob Story:_**

_"I'm Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella." I paused, hoping he would tell me. When he refused, I hesitated before caving. "I guess I'm going to have to leave and never know who you are. Is that what you want?"_

_"No, sweetheart." An evil glint twinkled in his eye as if he was proud of who he was. "I'm Edward Masen."_

**Chapter 2: Making New Discoveries**

_"A person is, among all else, a material thing, easily torn and not easily mended." _  
― Ian McEwan, Atonement

**Isabella's Point of View**

"Ed-Edward Masen?" I parroted with a slight stutter. The smirk dropped from his face as he probably witnessed the fear evident in my eyes. This man was perfect and he happened to be the man that Riley wants me to reveal all his secrets from some reason. I started backing away, whispering, "I-I need to go."

"Wait, don't leave." His voice came out pained as I ran away from him without looking back. I had known that my heart strings would've pulled me back to him had I turned in his direction again.

Tessa reluctantly ran along my side as I headed for safety, also known as my apartment. She began to tire out as we rushed into the front doors of the building. With my luck, the elevator had broken down, again, so we headed to the stairs for the four flight climb. By the time I had gotten to my floor and unlocked my apartment door, I was grateful that Angela was out on another date with Eric.

"Mommy is sorry for making you run so much, baby." I pet Tessa after placing her newly filled water bowl in front of her before heading to my room and changing into my pajamas. As I climbed into bed, my head filled with a million questions.

Why did this perfect man have to be Edward Masen? He was funny, cute, interesting, and pretty much everything I ever wanted in a guy. But he had to go ruin that by being the most feared man in the world and my boss's new obsession for a story.

I had heard rumors about Riley going crazy for a story that he wanted … and if he wanted something, he usually got it one way or another. But could I do that? I'm not one to use deception to get a story, especially for someone so undeserving as Riley. Sure, Edward had done things that were illegal, but he didn't deserve to have his secrets spilled, did he?

The continuous questions tired me out and I slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming about green eyes for the first time.

* * *

A couple of uneventful days had passed since my meeting with Edward Masen. Every night was sleepless as I had the same dream.

_"You're very beautiful, ya know?" He whispered as he pressed his lips against mine. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and sparks flew as I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to dance with mine. _

_The world spun faster and faster before he abruptly pulled away from me and __soft __green eyes __turned to angry grey__. Crazy bronze hair had become blonde floppy hair as Edward turned into Riley right in front of my eyes._

_"Where's my article, Swan? Where is it, bitch?" He screame__d,__ before those angry, piercing grey eyes __merged back into saddened green__... _

_"We talked for three hours; I told you things that seemed to slip out of my mouth. You make my heart dance in circles and yet you write a story that ruins me. You'll be the reason for my downfall. Why would you ruin my family like that?"_

I would wake, gasping. Was that what this article would do? If I revealed secrets about this man, his life would be ruined and it would be my fault. This man, with his trusting, green eyes, made me feel like the world was brighter.

"That's what they call love," my mother had once said. But how could I love a man that I had only talked to for three hours? They said he killed people and the things he did were illegal. I had grown up with the Chief of Police as my father. Why was I even pondering the thought of loving a man that I had barely even knew? Not to mention that this man was the most dangerous man in the world. I remember my talk with my mother so many years ago.

_*Flashback*_

_"How do you know when you're in love, Mommy?" The 10__-__year old me ask my mother as she tucked me into bed. Her twinkling laugh sounded as she pushed her brunette locks behind her ear._

_"You'll know because he will be in your dreams. You'll think about him all the time. You won't even have to know him long but he'll have your stomach doing __summersaults,__ your heart fluttering, and your head swimming. This man will make you angrier than __ever,__ but he'll also make you happier than anything else." Her eyes glistened as she explained. My __eyelids __grew heavy as she kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, baby __Bell, y__ou'll find __him,__ trust me. I did."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Thankfully, Saturday had rolled around and provided me a break from Riley's continuous nagging. He was down my throat and up my ass about getting this story on Masen for some odd reason.

Angela was home today, so I decided that I would go for a stroll before the weather got too cold. Slipping into my jean shorts and floral print crop top, I threw on a red cardigan before striding into the living room so see Angela lying on the couch with Tessa on top of her. _  
_

"Hey Bells, where ya going?" Angela asked as Tessa licked her face and she giggled.

"I'm going for a walk, clear my head, ya know? I'll be back soon. Make sure she exercises. I need my baby in tip-top shape." I spoke, as I patted Tessa's head before walking out of the apartment, toward the park.

It would've been hours and I wouldn't have noticed until I saw the flash of bronze hair from the side of my eyes. Noting it as my imagination, I continued walking until a familiar touch grabbed my wrist. I was spun around to meet the familiar green eyes that made my heart wild. The look in his eyes was my anchor that kept me from floating away. He seemed mad- no, pissed. His grip tightened as I tried to wrench my wrist free. His eyes and grip softened when he noticed me flinch from the pain.

"I thought that I had imagined you." He whispered. "You left in such haste when I mentioned my name. Please don't be scared."

"I'm not. You don't scare me." I spoke with clarity and confidence in my voice despite my knees practically begging to fall.

"But you ran away. The fear in your eyes, the way you-" I cut him off by holding my hand up. After a moment of silence, the need to ask the most important question overruled, and it spilled out of my mouth.

"Why does Riley Biers want a story of your life?"

He looked taken aback, surprise evident in his eyes before it molded into anger, and then nothing. His face was completely blank.

"How do you know Riley Biers?" Were the first words spoken, but there was no answer, no hint. It was just that question. A second of silence seemed too long for him as he yelled, "Answer me! How the hell do you know Riley fucking Biers? You owe me this after you ran away from me."

"You have no right to yell at me. I just want to know why _my_ boss is so busy trying to get a story on _your_ life." Fear and anger coursed through my veins as his face became hardened. His jaw locked, and I could feel his grip on my wrist tightening, again. "I know that you're a damn mob boss or something like that, but you need to let go of my wrist_ now_."

"Why, so you can run away_ again_? Like hell you will." The eyes of those around us were starting to stare. How had a nice walk turn into a reunion that turned into an argument? Who the hell did this man think he was? Where had the man that seemed so sweet and caring go? "Why are you working with Riley Biers?"

"I'm not working with him. I'm a journalist at his damn company and he's my supervisor. Please let go of my wrist, people are starting to stare and I can't feel my fingers!" I exclaimed wildly. A man had taken a step towards us when Edward threw his glare over. The man shrank back and people turned their heads back to their task at hand but it was easy to tell they were still tuned into our conversation.

"You're coming with me." He whispered deadly into my ear before turning towards the dispersing crowd that was still paying attention to us. "I'm sorry guys. My girlfriend-" For some reason, my heart fluttered hearing him label me as his girlfriend until he continued- "forgets to take her meds sometimes and she gets really aggressive. She has hallucinations that are very frightening."

"Fucking liar, like hell I'm going anywhere with you. I have no idea what you could do to me. For all I know, you could be a rapist. I already know you're a murderer!" I yelled while he all but dragged me to a black Mercedes with tinted windows. I put up a fight but it was no match for his strength and he easily forced me into the passenger seat. After locking the door with the stupid child lock thingy- trust me, I tried getting out- he climbed into the driver's seat and revved the engine before pulling off into the streets. After about 30 minutes, he pulled onto the side of a deserted road and turned towards me. "What the hell do you want, bastard?

"Please calm down." He spoke calmly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I took a few deep breaths before I began to calm down. It wasn't Edward's fault. He wasn't the one who was forcing me to write this damned article. Maybe I should stop taking my anger and stress out on him. Moments of silence passed before he spoke again. "Who's writing the article?"

"He assigned it to- wait, listen. Before you assume anything, I don't want you to think that I was in on it." I looked into his eyes and noticed that realization had hit him. "I'm- I'm supposed to be writing it. But, I-I can't. I'll lose my job if I don't but I just..."

"You don't want to write it?" Curiosity filled his voice as if he had been shocked by my honesty and my reluctance to write this article. I shook my head no before Edward began to lean in. "Nobody's ever put their job at risk because they wanted to protect me."

"I'm not protecting you. I just can't be that person. I can't ruin your life by spilling your dirty little secrets. I don't even know you but-" I was cut off by his lips smashing into mine. It was just like my dream. Electricity coursed through my lips and sparks flew while he licked my bottom lip. My mouth willingly opened and his tongue met mine before fighting for dominance. Time disappeared. His hand softly caressed my cheek and the other ran through my hair. My right hand flew to the back of his neck as the other gripped his hair. He broke our kiss before resting his forehead against mine. Our breaths came out in pants.

"I've wanted to do since I laid eyes on you. You've been running through my mind and driving me crazy. I couldn't find you. I thought you were imaginary." Edward whispered. I smiled. He was thinking of me. "I've dreamed of you. Why don't you want to write the article? It could be that big break that you need to make millions."

"Because I'm not a person who puts others at risk for my success. Is that who you think I am?" I could feel the anger coming back.

"No, I-" He paused, his eyes wary. "I don't think that's who you are, but Riley... It's who he is. Let me protect you. Quit your job-"

"You've known me all of 5 minutes and you want me to quit my job!" His face contorted into fear. He began to beg.

"Please, listen to me. Riley is going to know that you've had contact with me. If you don't start a story, he'll kill you, let me save you." His eyes were pleading. Why was this man scared of Riley? I must've spoke out loud because he replied, "I'm not scared of Riley. I'm scared of what he'll do to you. He knows that if I haven't killed you yet, then he knows that I care for you. He'll use you."

"You're freaking me out. I need to go. Please let me out." I asked, trying to open the door with force but nothing. The door wouldn't even budge.

"Shit, I'm being weird, I know." He mumbled to himself. "I'm not normally like this. I just- I guess that you make me crazed."

"Oh, so now it's my fault that you're a weird ass fucker." I mumbled, giving on trying to escape. It was already made pointless as he had thought of everything. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want to help you. Riley will hurt you if you don't get this story but you can't just give away my secrets. Fuck!" He screamed, hitting the steering wheel. Edward was suffering from some major stress, I watched my father go through this and I knew why. Immediately, my heart went out to him. He was worried about me. It was cute. He turned his head to me and smirked. "What are you smiling about?"

"You care," I whispered, touching his stiff shoulder. "It's sweet considering the fact that we haven't known each other long. It makes me think that you might not be a ruthless killer after all."

"Don't trust me so easily, sweetheart. You should still be scared." He whispered his eyes cast downward. I reached into my pocket to realize that I had forgotten my phone at home. Sighing, Edward knew exactly what I wanted. "Let's get you home."

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, again! I've found a beta, or more like she found me. Her name is SunflowerFran and she's awesome. This chapter isn't exactly the best but in order to keep with my posting schedule (every other Saturday), I needed to give y'all something. Sorry I was a little off, but y'all know Thanksgiving is coming up and I had to visit the family. I'm finally settled and ready to finish the next chapter. (: I love the reviews, and I'm sorry I haven't gotten y'all the teaser. I will do my best to get you an extra long teaser that will make it up.**

**xoxo, beellybeeaans (:**

**Oh, btw... I'm starting a blog and outfits are on my profile. Go check them out!**

**Next Post: December 7**


	3. Conflict

**It's a little early but here is your update. I might be a little late on the next update due to the holidays, sorry.**

**_Previously on A Mob Story:_**

_"You care," I whispered, touching his stiff shoulder. "It's sweet considering the fact that we haven't known each other long. It makes me think that you might not be a ruthless killer after all."_

_"Don't trust me so easily, sweetheart. You should still be scared." He whispered his eyes cast downward. I reached into my pocket to realize that I had forgotten my phone at home. Sighing, Edward knew exactly what I wanted. "Let's get you home."_

**Chapter 3: Conflict**

_"If you have to choose between two, pick the second choice because if you really wanted the first, then you wouldn't want the second."  
_-Unknown

**Isabella's Point of View**

"Wanna tell me why you're coming in at two in the freaking morning?" Angela grumbled angrily, crawling off the couch. Tessa jumped at my legs, happy that I was home. "Well, you just gonna stand at the door or tell me something?"

"I'm sorry, Angel. I promise to tell you tomorrow after work. I'm just so exhausted." I whispered as I untied my shoes and slid off my cardigan. "I'm sorry."

"I would be exhausted, too, if I went walking for hours on end." Angela softened up. "We'll talk tomorrow."

"Thank you so much." I whispered. We each went to our respective rooms. I stripped down to my underwear before slipping into a silky nightgown and climbing into bed. Normally I would shower, but the exhaustion was hitting me hard, and I was out like a light before my head hit the pillow.

Tonight was the second night Edward Masen starred in my dreams.

_"Mmm, Isabella." Edward __groaned; his__ mouth pressed against mine. I giggled like a __schoolgirl__ as his hand slipped up my nightgown. We were __lying__ in my bed, his body on top of mine. I could feel every part of him, and I mean _every_ part. Edward's lips pulled __away__ from mine and began kissing down my neck as his fingers teased the flesh on my hip. "I wonder if I make you feel like you make me feel."_

_"Oh, you have no idea." I moaned as his lips attached to my hardened nipple through the silky fabric of my dress. His fingers reached my heated __center, and__ he began stroking me over the material of my panties. I grabbed his wrist to stop him. He looked at me curiously. Blushing and stuttering, I explained, "I've never d-done anything l-__like ...__ this. I've never really made it past um __… first base; I think that's what it's called__. __You know, the__ kissing part."_

_"You mean you've never had someone touch you here." He whispered, his fingers stroking my heated center once again. My mind may not have known how to __react, but__ it was obvious my body did when my hips rolled against his __hand, and__ a moan escaped my throat. "Then you're in for a little surprise, baby girl."_

_"Did you just call me baby-" _

My question was interrupted by a strange blaring sound.

The next morning came all too soon. My alarm clock ringing had my body slipping from underneath my covers at five thirty. Groaning, I grabbed my towel and fresh undies before I headed to the bathroom to use the shower, passing Angela on the way.

"I'll make breakfast and coffee and I'll lay out some clothes." She whispered. Angela was an angel from heaven, and she seemed to always know what I needed. As I got to the door, I heard, "We're still having that talk today. Don't think I forgot."

"Mmm, thanks Angel. I know you haven't." I whispered, before slipping into our tiny bathroom. Turning the shower on, I took a moment to pause, and I looked in the mirror. I looked like a train wreck, the bags being evidence of my lack of sleeping hours. Shaking my head, I stripped down and climbed into the shower.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"Wanna tell me why you were coming in so late?" Emmett boomed. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, taking my covers over my head. Emmett laughed, "Oh, no you don't boss. If I have to be awake at the ass crack of dawn then so do you."

"Fuck off, Em. I'm tired." I muttered.

"We all are boss. Get your ass up." He was so damn demanding and annoying as hell. Emmett pulled the covers off my body, revealing my boxer-covered ass to a cold rush of air.

"Let's go."

"If it wouldn't piss off my mom, and mean losing my right-hand man, I would put a bullet through your skull right now." I glared at Emmett's smirk, not affecting him the tiniest bit. "Get your hulk ass out of my fucking bedroom."

"Yeah, yeah, boss. You love my ass and everything else about me." Emmett boomed as he waltzed out of the room, shaking his ass for effect. "You've got fifteen minutes before Papa C gets here."

"Fuck."

I groaned. Two days ago, I had met a little Miss Isabella Swan and now she was affecting everything about me, including my second head. I threw my body out of bed and stomped to the adjoining bathroom like the grown man I am. Time for a shower.

* * *

**Isabella's Point of View**

"We're being business-y today?" I called aloud to Angela as I slipped into the black pencil skirt and grey blouse she had laid out for me. I could hear Angela's laugh chime, as I slipped on black pumps and headed into the kitchen to see Angela wearing a grey pantsuit. "What's with the getup?"

"I have an interview today. So, I figured that we both get to look business-y. If I have to suffer, so do you." Angela explained. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate of food before sitting on the living room couch.

Within half an hour, as I was sitting in my cubicle, ready to write whatever came to mind, Riley walked up to me.

"Hello Mr. Biers." I spoke gently, keeping it professional. I adjusted my glasses on my nose and made sure that my hair was still pulled tight into its ponytail, before leaning back on the black trench coat that covered the back of my chair. Riley would have nothing to complain about today. "What can I do for you?"

"Isabella, have you started on my-I mean your breakthrough story yet?" Riley asked with an evil glint in his eyes. The smirk accompanying it told me everything I already knew. Edward had said Riley was up to no good, so why was I just now seeing it?

"I would prefer if you called me Ms. Swan. I'm so sorry, Mr. Biers, but starting the story hasn't been the easiest. How am I supposed to penetrate the mafia for their secrets? It normally takes years for them to even trust." I spoke calmly, as not to give anything away. Riley eyed me coldly before he grabbed my throat, lifting me off my chair and pushing me against the wall. I struggled to get him to release me, but nothing was working. My fingers clawed at his arm as my oxygen flow quickly lessened.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"So, what's going on, Uncle Carlisle?" I asked as my blonde-haired uncle firmly shook my hand. That immediately told me everything was going to be strictly business. We sat in the limo that was driving us towards the hospital where my uncle worked.

"That Swan girl you asked about yesterday is one of my patients." Carlisle spoke sternly, and I knew what he meant. Doctor-Patient confidentiality prevented him from telling me anything. Uncle Carlisle only broke the law in life or death situations, and I respected him for that. But this just pissed me off. His blue eyes warning, he said, "Don't try to coerce me, nephew. I will find out what I can tell you under the pretense of a survey on her next visit, but that is all."

"I appreciate the effort, Uncle-" Emmett cut me off with a look of straight worry on his face.

"Sorry boss, but I just got off the phone with Jas. He was checking security cameras at your girl's workplace, and well, I'm gonna put it plain and simple." I wanted to yell at Emmett just to tell me, so he rushed out, "Riley was seen choking the ever-loving shit out of your little, brown-eyed Bambi."

"What the hell? Why'd it taken you that long to- know … what … never mind." I yelled, banging on the glass that separated us from the driver. "Take us to Riley Biers' magazine company, NOW!"

"Edward, calm down, you don't want to scare Little Bambi." Emmett rushed out. I whipped my head towards him, and he immediately shrank back. I then turned towards my Uncle Carlisle.

"Sorry Uncle C but it seems like you're going to be late to work." I whispered. The limo came to a halt, and before the driver announced our arrival, I was out of the limo at lightning speed. The redheaded woman at the front desk tried to be seductive until she saw the look in my eyes. "I need to know Isabella Swan's floor, right now."

"I'm sorry, sir, but only authorized personnel are allowed into this building. I'm going to have to call security if you don't-" I cut her off with the cocking of my gun, as I pointed it right at her head.

"Isabella Swan's floor." I demanded. She nodded her head before whispering the number eight. Damn, the elevator would take too long. I ran off in the direction of a door labeled 'Stairwell' and pushed myself up to the eighth floor. Bursting through the door, my eyes quickly scanned the room until it landed on Riley Biers. His hands were against my girl's throat, just as Emmett had said. I could see her clawing fingers, and her feet as they dangled off the ground. Anger took over, as I snuck behind Biers and listened to his words.

* * *

**Isabella's Point of View**

"Listen you little bitch, I want this story for this month's issue. If you don't get it to me, I'll-" The sound of a gun cocking cut Riley off, and the air became electrified.

"Finish that sentence so I can blow your brains out." My hero's velvet voice called out. Riley slowly but surely let go of my throat. I slid down the wall, tears running down my face. I felt Edward's eyes shift to me.

"Are you all right, Isabella?"

"I've got her, boss." A deep voice echoed into the room, before strong arms hoisted me up, and pulled me tightly against their chest. "Papa C can check her out in the limo. You make sure you leave the pig alive, we don't want any company complaints."

"All right, Em." Edward's velvet voice answered as the burly arms carried me away from my hero.

"I want ..." I coughed a little. We were nearing the elevator when I was finally able to answer; I whispered, "I want Edward."

"Well, shit. I can't deny the pretty lady her wish, huh?" Em groaned. "Boss, leave him be. Little Bambi is asking for you."

"Em, just take her to the condo, I'll be there soon enough." Those were velvet voice's last words before everything became black.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

"What the hell do you mean she's unconscious?" I yelled into the phone, climbing into the second limo that had finally arrived to pick me up. Emmett groaned loudly. "Is Carlisle there with her? Did he say what caused her to faint? Is he taking care of her?"

"If you don't shut the fuck up and stop blowing out my damned eardrum, you're going to wake Little Bambi." Emmett whispered, demandingly. _Who did he think he was demanding_ _something from me? _"Listen, I know your pissed about Riley Biers, but you need to calm the fuck down before you step foot into the condo building. I like Little Bambi, and if you scare her away, I'm going to have Mama Elizabeth cut off your dick and feed it to you. Then, I'm going to eat ALL of the Tiramisu in front of your face while you slowly bleed to death."

"Emmett, you have no right to threaten me. I am the upcoming boss, not you." Nobody could tell me what to do or threaten me, except for my mother, and Emmett surely was not her. "I will speak with _Isabella_ when I return home."

"Where are you going, Edward, to fuck some whore?" Emmett boomed, loudly. I could hear Isabella groaning in the background. "Shit, I'm sorry Little Bambi."

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"Damn it boss, I have to go. You freaked the fuck out when you heard Riley was trying to coerce a story out of her, but I'm sure it wasn't because Riley was just trying to get a story, since it isn't his first time." Emmett paused, possibly to check on Isabella. "Get your ass back here and be Prince Charming to Lady Isabella, the damsel in distress, mostly caused by you."

"Em-" I was barely able to get my sentence out when Emmett hung up the phone. I threw my phone at the separator in front me. "Fuck!"

"Um, sir ..." The driver spoke, sounding slightly scared. He slowly put down the separating glass. "Where would you like to go?"

"Take me to a bar." I ordered. The driver nodded firmly before putting the glass back up.

* * *

**Isabella's Point of View**

_"Where are you going, Edward? To fuck some whore?"_ A deep voice awoke me from the darkness in which I was swimming. I groaned; the loud noise bringing a pounding to my head. But, the voice quickly apologized, "Shit, I'm sorry Little Bambi."

"Where am I?" I rasped … my throat felt dry and achy. "And who are you?" I whispered, as soon as he turned toward me. His face morphed into one of fake sadness.

"Oh, c'mon, Little Bambi, you couldn't have forgotten me that easily." Hope was evident in his eyes, and I felt guilty for crushing it with a simple shake of my head. He stuck his hand out, saying, "I'm Emmett McCarty at your service."

"Oh, well, I'm Isabella, or just Bella. My friends call me Bella so I guess you can call me Bella, too." I rambled, shaking his giant hand as he laughed at me.

Suddenly a blonde man walked into the room. He had piercing blue eyes and a grim smile. He was my doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. What was he doing here?

"Little Bambi, this is Papa C. He's going to make sure you're fine." Emmett's happiness was somewhat infectious, and I found myself smiling. I rolled my eyes as Dr. Cullen came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Hey, Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked, gently. I've known Dr. Cullen to smile, but never be friendly with his patients.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy." I spoke as he took my temperature and did that light thing with my eyes. When he was pleased with his findings, I asked, "What's going on, Dr. Cullen?"

"Little Bambi, I think-" Emmett was silenced by Dr. Cullen holding up his hand.

"No, I can answer, it's fine." Dr. Cullen paused before turning towards me and placing his hand over mine that lay on my knee. "Isabella, first, we're on a more personal level here, so call me Carlisle. Second, I'm one hundred percent sure that my nephew seems to have a fascination with you. Now, I'm a doctor first, but a family man second, and my family happens to be …"

"Part of the Italian Mafia. Well, more like_, The_ Italian Mafia," I interrupted. Dr. Cullen- I mean, Carlisle, as well as Emmett, looked at me shocked. "I know this Carlisle; my father is Chief of Police in a little town far west of here, but he's heard of y'all. When he found out that I was accepted into Northwestern, he sat me down and had a talk with me."

"Why would he do that?" Carlisle asked.

"My last name may be Swan, but my mom's maiden name was Finocchiaro, so that makes me-"

" … Eligible for marriage into our family. It seems your father was worried about you, as was mine." A soft, feminine voice spoke behind me. I turned and saw a beautiful woman with emerald eyes that matched Edward's. Her hair was a pretty, brunette color. She walked up to me and gently pulled me up off the couch. She pulled me into a hug before holding me arm's length away with her hands on my shoulders. "You're the woman who had my son pacing his room two nights ago, and coming in late last night."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-" My apology was cut short.

"It's okay, darling. Any woman who can drive my son insane so easily must be a woman with a good, strong heart." A smile graced her already perfect face. Letting go of my shoulders, I slightly fell back into the white couch that Carlisle was sitting on.

"Oh, dear, I forgot to introduce myself. Isabella, my name is Elizabeth Masen, mother of Edward Masen Jr. and wife of Edward Masen Sr., but don't be afraid to call me anything other than Mama or Elizabeth, both if you prefer. Oh look, now I'm rambling. Carlisle, where is Esmeralda?" Elizabeth spoke very quickly, and Carlisle laughed from next to me.

"How about we get some Tiramisu and just talk about everything, huh?" Carlisle laughed as he spoke. Emmett nodded before quickly running to what I assumed would be the kitchen. Carlisle helped me up as Elizabeth led us threw a hallway and into a really, beautiful kitchen. Emmett already had a cake on the island with four plates and four forks. Carlisle helped me into a stool and sat on one side of me while Elizabeth sat on the other. Emmett opted for leaning his hip against the island. Carlisle spoke first. "Well, since Isabella is our guest, she gets the first slice"

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking around. They all nodded, and I decided to just go with it.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Two hours without a phone call from Emmett was a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because it meant he wasn't annoying me to death, and that nothing had happened, but a curse because I was so worried about Isabella, and her phone was not being answered, as well.

My thoughts were interrupted when a shot glass with a golden liquid was sat in front of me. The bartender pointed in the direction of a strawberry blonde with perfect tits sitting a little ways over. I smiled and lifted the glass in a toasting kind of way. She flirtatiously smiled and winked before I downed the drink. I could immediately taste the whiskey and felt it calm my nerves. I used my hand to grab the bartender's attention and told him to keep it coming.

"Mmm, handsome … what are you doing out here all alone tonight?" Her voice was nasally, but I could ignore it if it meant I would get a quick fuck. Her nails ran up and down my arm.

"Getting over a rough day, you?" I whispered in return. She just giggled a sound that wasn't pleasant to the ears.

"Hoping to help you get over your rough day." She purred.

Her breath on my skin wasn't what I wanted to feel.

Her hair wasn't the right color.

Her body wasn't the right shape.

"Shit," I exclaimed when she ran her hand over my dick. I looked down at the manicured nails and shook my head.

This wasn't right.

She wasn't right.

"I'm sorry, I think I need more to drink."

"We can arrange that." She whispered, and again, it wasn't right.

Within an hour, there was a line of twenty something shot glasses in front of Miss Barbie and me. I called her that since I couldn't remember the one she gave me — Toya, or Tammy, or something like that. My phone buzzed against my thigh, and I pulled myself out of Barbie's prying hands. She kept trying to get me to be interested in her, but she just wasn't what I wanted. Even drunk, she wasn't Isabella, my Isabella. I tried so hard to get myself to want her, but it wasn't happening.

"I need to get home." I slurred, but it sounded more like, "I needa ... gethone."

"I can take you." She exclaimed, happily. I think she got me drunk to seduce me, but too bad.

She wasn't my Isabella, and I only wanted my Isabella.

_What the fuck was wrong with me?__ You've got a __body right here who is throwing herself at you, asking to warm__ your bed__, and__ you're thinking about the brunette that's not answering her phone,_ my mind yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes at myself and climbed off the bar stool while Barbie was ordering another round. It was coward of me to leave her when she wasn't looking, without so much as a goodbye, but I needed to go.

"You going home, boss?" John, my driver, asked. I nodded as he helped me stumble my way into the limo, leaving the club and Barbie behind.

I must've passed out on the way home because the next thing I remembered was John helping me into the building, and eventually the condo. As I walked through the door, I heard laughing, and the voice that had my heart racing. I stumbled towards the sound, blacking out before I could actually see the source.

* * *

**Isabella's Point of View**

Elizabeth and Carlisle were telling me about Esmeralda, or Esme, Carlisle's wife, when a loud banging noise sounded. I whipped my head to see Carlisle, Elizabeth, and Emmett rushing over to a passed out Edward, smelling strongly of whiskey.

"Oh, Edward, what did you do?" Elizabeth cried.

Maybe it was the excitement, the strong whiskey that brought back the unwanted memories, Edward passed out on the kitchen floor, or a combination of any of them, but something causes my head to spin, and my grip on consciousness to slip, as the black closed in on me once again.

"Shit, Little Bambi," was the last thing I heard.

**Thanks again for reading. Thanks to SunflowerFran, the story makes actual sense. If you've reviewed, you got a teaser, as I promised. If there are any questions or comments, don't be afraid to post it in review or PM me! I hope you had a great Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it. I know I did with my roommates and my kitty cat. She was actually friendly, probably because I got her special food. Welp, that's enough rambling for this chapter. See you in two weeks.**

**Next post: December 21, 2013**

**xoxo, beellybeeaans (:**


	4. Please Read

**12-27-13:**

Hi readers, this is not an update. I'm sorry to say that Annabelle was in a tragic accident and she is in the ICU right now. The doctor said that she may have amnesia when she awakes so please be patient and keep her in your thoughts throughout this holiday. I promise to have her update you as soon as possible. She told me about the story in one of our weekly phone calls and she has promised to complete the story to its full potential so don't give up on it. I'm positive my sister will fight through this to finish her role in life completely. She's a strong fighter and never gives up or in.

Happy holidays.


	5. She's Awake!

**1-2-14:**

Hi readers, again not an update for the story. Annabelle woke up yesterday! My mother had asked me to get her some clothing and when I returned, Annabelle was awake. I guess my mother has that weird sensor thingy that allowed her to know when it was going to happen. We spent the day filling her in about the previous decade because she has no memory about it. The doctor says she will be allowed to return home within a week but she must remain on bed rest. He also said that her amnesia should not last long at all if she continues healing at this pace. Thank you so much for keeping my sister in your thoughts.

Have a great day.


End file.
